The present invention relates to a combination exercise apparatus and more particularly pertains to combining the functions of an exercise bicycle with an elliptical strider.
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing people to exercise are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,317 to Camfield discloses an exercise device comprised of a combination exercise cycle and rowing machine with the handlebars serving a dual purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,188 to Brisson discloses a computer device for use with an exercise bicycle for monitoring various performance parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,356 to Hildebrandt discloses a device capable of providing exercise to the entire body.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination exercise apparatus for combining the functions of an exercise bicycle with an elliptical strider.
In this respect, the combination exercise apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining the functions of an exercise bicycle with an elliptical strider.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which can be used for combining the functions of an exercise bicycle with an elliptical strider. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of exercise devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved combination exercise apparatus. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an exercise cycle including a seat portion, a handle portion, a computer display, a base, and a pair of pedals. A pair of base slats are positionable on a recipient surface. The base slats have the base of the exercise cycle secured thereto. The pair of tracks are coupled with the pair of base slats opposed from the exercise cycle. The pair of tracks each have a lower end pivotally coupled with the base slats. Each of the tracks have a tread extending upwardly therefrom. A pair of jacks are secured to the pair of tracks. The pair of jacks are coupled with the pair of tracks for adjusting an angle of the tracks with respect to the pair of base slats. A handle member extends upwardly from the pair of tracks opposed from the exercise cycle. A pair of skis extend between the exercise cycle and the pair of tracks. The pair of skis have inner ends and outer ends. The inner ends are coupled with the pair of pedals of the exercise cycle. The outer ends have wheels extending outwardly therefrom. The wheels slidably couple with the treads of the pair of tracks. Each of the skis have a foot pad secured thereto.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which has all the advantages of the prior art exercise devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a combination exercise apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus for combining the functions of an exercise bicycle with an elliptical strider.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combination exercise apparatus including a pair of base slats which are positionable on a recipient surface. The base slats are securable underneath an exercise cycle secured thereto. The pair of tracks are coupled with the pair of base slats opposed from the exercise cycle. The pair of tracks each have a lower end pivotally coupled with the base slats. Each of the tracks have a tread extending upwardly therefrom. A pair of skis extend between the exercise cycle and the pair of tracks. The pair of skis have inner ends and outer ends. The inner ends are coupled with the pair of pedals of the exercise cycle. The outer ends have wheels extending outwardly therefrom. The wheels slidably couple with the treads of the pair of tracks.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.